Snowflakes (Kepingan Salju)
by cidew31
Summary: Taehyung jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, tepat disaat kepingan salju pertama jatuh mencium bumi. Taehyung, seorang ayah, tenggelam dalam tanggung jawab dan tekanan, menemukan kekuatannya dalam sepasang mata indah yang besar, tepat seminggu sebelum malam Natal. Sepasang mata indah tersebut, adalah milik seorang pemuda desa sederhana bernama Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1 Kepingan Salju yang Menari

**Snowflakes (Kepingan Salju)**

 **Summary :**

Taehyung jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, tepat disaat kepingan salju pertama jatuh mencium bumi.

Taehyung, seorang ayah, tenggelam dalam tanggung jawab dan tekanan, menemukan kekuatannya dalam sepasang mata indah yang besar, tepat seminggu sebelum malam Natal.

Sepasang mata indah tersebut, adalah milik seorang pemuda desa sederhana bernama Jungkook.

Mengunjungi nenek Jimin sepertinya bukanlah ide yang bagus menurut Taehyung.

Apalagi setelah putrinya – Istri Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang-, meninggalkan lelaki muda itu bersama seorang putra berumur lima tahun, setumpuk tanggung jawab, pandangan orang tuanya yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Sudah kubilang kan_?!" dan tentu saja sebuah surat dengan tulisan, _"Aku tidak sanggup lagi,"_

Tetapi jika saja dia tahu apa yang sedang menantinya dari awal, ia pasti tidak akan pernah membuang-buang waktu untuk datang ke desa kecil itu.

 **Karakter : Taehyung X Jungkook**

 **Original story by Irinel:**

AO3 : /works/9082681/chapters/20653054

AFF : story/view/1199622/snowflakes-angst-romance-bts-jungkook-taehyung-taekook-vkook-bottomjungkook-toptaehyung

Irinel account : TheForest_WhiteQueen (wattpad)

 **Warning (From Irinel, the author of Snowflakes)**

The characters do not belong to me but the story and characterization completely belong to me, including every single word and every single sentence, unless it's stated otherwise, and any kind of similarities is purely accidental, so please respect me and my work of hardworking and do not copy or translate of this book, unless you have obtained permission from me. Otherwise, I'll take immediate action and it won't be pleasant.

 **Peringatan (dari Irinel, author Snowflakes)**

Karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi cerita serta karakterisasi adalah milik saya, termasuk setiap kata dan setiap kalimat. Beberapa kesamaan hanya suatu kebetulan, jadi hargailah saya dan kerja keras saya. Jangan mengkopi atau menerjemahkan buku ini, kecuali anda sudah mendapatkan izin dari saya. Sebaliknya, saya akan segera mengambil tindakan dan tentu itu bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

 **Peringatan (dari penerjemah)**

Saya murni hanya menerjemahkan cerita Irinel yang berjudul 'Snowflakes', tanpa mengubah jalan cerita. Jika ada beberapa kata yang tidak sesuai dengan bahasa aslinya (English), itu karena saya ingin menjadikan kalimatnya lebih mudah dimengerti. Tolong hargai karya Irinel dengan tidak mengkopi atau menerjemahkan ke bahasa lain, kecuali sudah meminta izin langsung pada Irinel.

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Kepingan salju yang menari.**

 **Ringkasan** : Kepingan salju yang menari menceritakan banyak hal tentang mimpi-mimpi yang sudah dilupakan oleh manusia hanya karena mimpi itu terlalu jauh untuk dikejar.

 **-I.R**

Hari itu tidak terlalu dingin, walaupun sekarang adalah pertengahan bulan dari ratu musim dingin, Desember.

Tapi dia selalu merasakan _kedinginan_ ketika dia tidak merasa baik.

Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung, tangan itu mulai terasa perih walaupun sarungnya sangat tebal, seolah-olah menelan tangan itu. Penghangat sepertinya tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik walaupun dia bisa melihat sopirnya menyeka lapisan tipis keringat di dahinya dari tadi, mungkin karena penghangat yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dinyalakan di cuaca yang kering itu.

"Tolong kemudikan lebih cepat, Pak Wu." Ucapnya, suara itu teredam karena syal yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya, tapi tetap terdengar cukup jelas.

Sederhana dan jelas seperti biasanya, begitulah Kim Taehyung, seorang CEO yang masih muda dan bertalenta dari _Good Men Entertainment_ terlihat dari luar.

Tapi tidak begitu untuk Kim Taehyung yang masih muda dan berstatus 'duda', yang justru takut dan tenggelam dalam setumpuk tanggung jawab bersama putranya yang masih berumur lima tahun.

Dari awal memang tidak ada yang sederhana dan jelas, tidak akan pernah seperti itu. Namun akhir-akhir ini, semuanya menjadi lebih rumit dan benar-benar melelahkan.

Dia menyerbu keluar dari mobil ketika sang sopir berhenti di depan kediamannya, 'berlari' menuju rumah adalah pilihan kata yang lebih tepat daripada 'berjalan dengan cepat', karena pemuda itu menghilang sangat cepat ke dalam mansionnya yang indah dan _sepi_.

Dia mendesis karena Desember sudah mencuri kehangatan dari tubuhnya dalam sekejap, langsung masuk dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Ruang tamu besar itu berantakan, pengingat yang kejam terhadap sesuatu yang _telah terlupakan_ olehnya.

Dekorasi karangan bunga yang panjang dengan berbagai warna itu terhubung di langit-langit yang tinggi dan tergulung bersama, bintang-bintang kecil tergantung disana sehingga membuat dinding yang sebelumnya tampak tidak punya jiwa menjadi berkilat-kilat dengan indah.

Balon-balon melayang tanpa arah di atas lantai, diantara kertas pembungkus yang dibuang.

Baner dengan berbagai macam warna tergantung dimana-mana, tiap baner bertuliskan, _"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 5, Jiminnie."_

"Sialan!" Taehyung menggumam sambil bernafas dengan cepat.

Para pelayan segera membungkuk padanya setelah mereka menyadari kehadirannya di dalam ruang tamu. Mereka terlalu sibuk membersihkan tempat itu sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya di awal. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja karena ia terlalu lelah, tapi pandangan mereka yang seharusnya dia terima sebagai salam hormat, justru terlihat seperti mengejek.

Taehyung memandang keadaan sekeliling seolah-olah tempat itu adalah daerah perang, bukan tempat ulang tahun seorang anak berumur lima tahun.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Dia menahan napas dan sedikit mengangguk, berbalik arah dan berlari lagi setelahnya.

"Jimin-ah?"

Taehyung memanggil sambil menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru, setengah berlari menuju kamar putra kecilnya. Ya Tuhan, betapa benci ia pada dirinya sekarang, mungkin lebih benci dibanding hari-hari yang lain.

"Jimin-ah? Ayah minta ma-,"

"Ssssss…"

Taehyung menelan kata-katanya lagi ketika dia melihat kakak perempuannya menyuruh diam dengan dahi berkerut. Tentu saja putra kecilnya sudah tidur, sudah lewat dua jam dari tengah malam.

Muka Jimin yang gembul terlihat lelah dan sangat lugu ketika tidur, dan Taehyung benci ketika dialah penyebab air mata yang mengering di kedua pipi anak itu.

.

"Dia sudah menunggumu sangat lama, Tae. Dia terus melirik pintu setiap lima menit. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Aku benar-benar khawatir! dan Ya Tuhan, Jimin, dia benar-benar menangis selama tiga jam."

Taehyung menunduk dalam, pisau yang tajam seolah mengiris dadanya dengan brutal ketika dia membayangkan wajah sedih Jimin tepat pada hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia di hidupnya.

"A-Aku benar-benar lupa, hampir seharian waktuku tersita untuk menyelesaikan kertas-kertas perceraian sialan itu dan si pengacara bersikeras bahwa kehadiranku dibutuhkan untuk persidangan." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan lelah, mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat frustasi.

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini adalah neraka versi dunia bagi ayah muda itu, dimulai dari sebulan yang lalu, ketika dia pulang ke rumah dan bukannya ciuman sapaan yang diterimanya, malah surat selamat tinggal dari sang istri yang didapatinya.

Bukan berarti mereka sering berciuman, sih.

Tetapi menghadapi wajah menangis Jimin setiap malam, menangis karena ibunya, dan pandangan orang tuanya yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Sudah kubilang kan?!"_ itu bukanlah hukuman yang paling pas untuk dirinya dan sang istri yang saling tidak mencintai.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti denganmu, Tae. Apakah perceraian itu perlu? Aku tahu ayah bersikeras tapi-"

"Ya Noona. ", Taehyung berkata dengan tegas, dia menurunkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Lagipula apa bedanya? Dia sudah meninggalkan kami, aku yakin perceraian tidak akan mengacaukan kesenangannya."

Yang lain terlihat suram, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling sambil mengangguk lemah. "Dia tetaplah ibu dari anakmu, Tae. Dia.."

"Noona.." Tae menghentikan kalimatnya, tidak benar-benar siap untuk membayangkan masa depan Jimin tanpa ibu untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu.

"Juhyun sudah pergi, Noona. Sudah tidak ada lagi hal-hal tentang per-ibu-an atau omong kosong lainnya tentang itu."

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk kasar tapi sekalinya pahit, kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya terdengar manis, karena Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk mencoba.

"Tae-" Kakaknya mulai lagi dan Taehyung berharap sang kakak berhenti, dia hanya tidak bisa-

"Jimin-, dia sangat sensitif sekarang, bahkan melebihi sebelumnya. Dia adalah anak lima tahun yang belum melihat ibunya lebih dari sebulan Tae, dan ayahnya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, dia membutuhkanmu disampingnya," sindirnya dengan pelan, sepelan mungkin, Taehyung menyadarinya tapi sayang sekali kata-kata itu terlalu kasar untuk ditutupi dengan mudah.

"Berbaikanlah dengannya semampumu.." tambah sang kakak setelahnya, Taehyung mengangguk dan tetap memandang ke bawah, kata-kata itu bermain dalam pikirannya dengan kejam. Dia butuh bernafas.

"Hey, Tae.." jari-jari itu, menopang dagunya, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari pikiran-pikiran kejam tentang wajah penuh air mata Jimin, wajah sedih Jimin, anak itu pasti menyalahkannya atas segala hal yang terjadi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, adikku. Ini akan berlalu. Masih banyak anak-anak kecil diluar sana yang baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa ibunya," dia memberikan senyum menenangkan, dan Taehyung membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Yongsun Noona."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sama-sama, dan aku harus pulang sekarang, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk lagi, tersenyum senyata mungkin sambil mengantarkan kakaknya ke depan pintu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Sang kakak mencium dahinya dan menghilang.

 _Hening._

Tentu saja, sesekali ada suara berisik dari dapur. Mungkin suara para pelayan yang sedang berbicara atau suara dari jam dinding, menuju hari esok.

Tapi dunia Taehyung memang terlalu _hening_ dan dia tidak pernah mengeluh.

 _Selalu seperti itu._

Dunianya selalu hening dan penuh dengan, _kekosongan._

Dia melirik ke arah kamar Jimin. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin.

Dan dia selalu merasakan kedinginan yang aneh ketika segala hal tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya.

.

Berbaring di sampingnya, memeluknya membuat dirinya terasa sangat baik.

Jimin itu indah. Dia sangat indah dengan mata besar seperti rusa dari ibunya dan bibir penuh seperti Taehyung, lebih pendek dibanding tinggi rata-rata anak berumur lima tahun tapi figur mungil itu sangat pas di pelukan Taehyung sehingga dia tidak akan protes soal itu.

Jimin adalah satu-satunya cerita sempurna dalam hidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan ia tinggalkan, walaupun dia belum melakukan yang terbaik sejauh ini.

Taehyung menarik anak kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya, kasur Jimin telalu kecil untuk menampung mereka berdua tapi ayah muda itu entah kenapa bisa merapat manja pada figur anaknya yang sedang tidur.

Air mata yang telah mengering tidak mengurangi kesan 'malaikat' di wajah Jimin tapi itu justru membuat Taehyung merasa kesal.

Pipinya sangat lembut, seperti yang seharusnya, dan Jimin ada disana, ditempat dia seharusnya berada.

Taehyung menghela nafas dengan keras, menyandar untuk mencium dahi Jimin.

"Ayah benar-benar minta maaf, jagoan kecil," dia bergumam entah pada siapa, mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena Jimin adalah matahari bersinar di gurun kehidupannya dan Taehyung mengotorinya dengan kesalahan bodoh. Jimin membalikkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak karuan, dia menggosok hidungnya dengan imut dan kembali terhanyut ke dunia mimpinya.

Taehyung menutup matanya. Terhanyut. Bukan ke dalam dunia mimpi, karena mimpi itu tidak nyata.

Paling tidak bukan di dunia ini.

.

"Ayah.."

"Hmm.."

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa bernafas.."

"Hmm?"

"Jimin bisa mati.."

Mata Taehyung terbuka dengan segera, sinar matahari yang tajam menusuk pandangannya setelah itu, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ayah bahkan belum bangun dan ayah sudah mengerutkan dahi? Dasar galak, benarkan Tuan Teddy?" Jimin menggelengkan kepala sambil memandang bonekanya itu dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui, dia suka memanggilnya Teddy.

Dan Taehyung sungguh tidak cemburu dengan beruang itu. Tidak. Sama sekali.

Dia tersenyum malas, "Kau tidak bisa mengkritikku menggunakan sebuah boneka.."

"Dan Ayah tidak boleh berbicara padaku, pergi dari kerajaanku pengkhianat!"

"Pengkhianat? Bagaimana kau tahu kata itu?" Taehyung bergumam, suaranya masih serak karena bangun tidur.

"Karena aku adalah raja di pertunjukan sekolah dan aku akan menghukum seorang pengkhianat, Hooo!" Jimin berucap dengan bangga sambil mengangkat tinjunya.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, "Pertunjukan apa?"

Raut wajah bahagia bocah itu langsung berubah sedetik kemudian dan kesedihan yang menyakitkan menguasainya, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"Pertunjukan yang aku ceritakan pada ayah beberapa hari yang lalu, aku akan tampil besok dan a-ayah sudah berjanji.." Jimin terlihat muram, matanya bergerak-gerak liar tanpa memandang pada ayahnya. Taehyung sejujurnya bisa mati setelah menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ayah tidak pernah menepati janji." Jimin melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan segera, kaki-kaki kecilnya menghentak sepanjang jalan.

"Ah sialan!"

Lagi, tapi yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengingat sebuah pertunjukan anak TK ketika dia jauh lebih sibuk dibanding presiden?

" _Itu bukan sekedar pertunjukan biasa._." bagian pikirannya yang rasional gagal meyakinkannya kali ini. Dia membalikkan kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan mata beruang Teddy, seakan-akan membor ke dalam batok kepalanya. _"Itu pertunjukan Jimin.."_

"Jadi apa? Kau hanya terlihat imut dan lucu ketika bersama Jimin?" Dia bergumam.

"Apakah menurutmu, aku ini ayah yang buruk?"

Beruang Teddy mengangguk, mungkin jari tengahnya sendiri yang membantu boneka itu menggerakkan kepala bulatnya yang lucu, tapi Taehyung ikut mengangguk. "Aku berpikiran sama denganmu."

Pintu terbuka kembali, Jimin yang terlihat marah masuk lagi, Taehyung menggunakan kesempatan itu dan berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan siku.

"Hei teman, aku.."

Jimin sama sekali tidak memandangnya, dia hanya mengambil boneka itu darinya dan keluar lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja!"

Taehyung sudah kalah bahkan sebelum permainan dimulai.

.

.

Sarapan pagi itu terasa kaku dan Taehyung wajib mengucapkan selamat pada kemampuannya yang dapat membuat dirinya sendiri merasa canggung dengan anak yang bahkan baru berumur lima tahun, dan bukan sekedar seorang anak lima tahun, tapi putranya yang berumur lima tahun!

Dia menghela napas keras, Taehyung tidak pernah pintar dalam berbicara, meskipun dia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dengan keuntungan yang sangat besar tiap tahun, dia hanya berbicara ketika diperlukan.

Berbicara membuat mulutnya kering dan pikirannya terganggu, oleh karena itu segala hal yang bisa mengacaukan konsentrasinya adalah hal yang tidak diperbolehkan.

Tapi ini adalah _tentang Jimin_.

Jimin adalah hidup baginya, dia bersedia mati demi Jimin, dan mungkin beberapa patah kata bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

Kenyataan bahwa beruang Teddy duduk diantara mereka pada hari itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia membelalak pada boneka yang selalu tersenyum itu dan Taehyung melanjutkan acara makannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Yang benar saja, dia cemburu pada sebuah boneka? Taehyung menengadah dan menemukan Jimin sedang cemberut, bibir manyunnya menghiasi muka sedihnya yang bulat, pipi gembulnya memerah karena panas yang mengelilingi mereka- Demi Tuhan, sekarang adalah tengah bulan desember, harusnya cuaca sedang dingin sekarang!

"Jimin, makan sayuranmu juga. Kau.." Taehyung menelan kata-katanya lagi ketika Jimin memandangnya dengan alis bertaut menandakan anak itu sedang benar-benar serius, _gawat_. Setelahnya, Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dan mengambil tangan kecil Tuan Teddy.

"Lihat ayahku? Dia hanya peduli pada sayuran menjijikkan itu, bukan pada Jiminnie-nya." Dia bergumam pada boneka dan Taehyung mengerutkan dahi ketika mainan itu menganggukkan kepala kecil dari wolnya dengan bantuan tangan kecil Jimin.

"Aku tidak percaya aku dihakimi oleh sebuah boneka." Taehyung memberengut.

Dia juga tidak percaya kenapa dia peduli terhadap penghakiman sebuah boneka tapi ya sudahlah.

"Jika kau ingin jadi besar, kau harus makan Jimin.."

"Ayah bahkan tidak peduli.."

Suara Jimin terdengar samar tapi menggema di pikiran Taehyung cukup kencang sehingga dia seakan tuli untuk beberapa saat-

Nafas yang lepas dari mulutnya tetap dingin dan Taehyung berdiri dengan pelan sambil mendekati penghangat, tangannya dijulurkan untuk merasakan kehangatan itu.

Suasananya terasa dingin dan Taehyung tau jika kali ini bukanlah kesalahan bulan Desember.

.

.

Taehyung bertemu dengan Juhyun ketika dia tidak seharusnya bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Juhyun dengan mata yang besar dan senyuman yang lembut.

Juhyun itu cantik –sangat cantik-, tidak seperti perempuan lainnya, Juhyun punya kecantikan yang murni, bersama dengan kardigannya yang sederhana dan rok sepanjang lutut yang tidak akan pernah ia temukan pada gadis-gadis lain yang menggunakan eyeliners tebal serta pakaian ketat.

Mendekati gadis itu tidaklah sulit, yang harus dilakukan hanyalah memberikan senyuman maut andalannya serta pujian-pujian untuk menangkap gadis itu dalam genggamannya, membuat sang gadis merona dan tersenyum malu.

Juhyun tidak bodoh, tapi terlalu naif layaknya gadis desa seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Taehyung. Gadis itu mencintai traveling dan melukis, kesukaan yang sama dengannya, sehingga tidak mengherankan ketika dia akhirnya bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis itu setiap hari dengan alasan mengantarnya ke kelas. Setiap hari pula mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat jam makan siang, hingga akhirnya mereka kencan paling tidak tiga kali seminggu.

Semuanya berjalan seperti yang ada di film-film romantis, sempurna dan tenang. Tetapi Taehyung menginginkan lebih- dia menginginkan segalanya, berbeda dari bagaimana mereka seharusnya dan itulah alasannya mengapa setiap malam selalu ada argumen di rumahnya.

"Memiliki segala hal yang kau minta dalam sekejap mata itu tidak gampang, kau juga punya tanggung jawab, Kim Taehyung." adalah kata-kata ayahnya, berawal dan berakhir dengan argumen yang sekarang menjadi bagian konstan dari hari-hari bocah delapan belas tahun itu.

" _Tidak, dia tidak berasal dari keluarga baik-baik.."_

" _Tidak, dia tidak selevel dengan kita Taehyung."_

" _Tidak, dia akan menjadi bencana bagi reputasi kita."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Tidak"_

" _Tidak"_

Dan lagi-lagi, "Tidak.." adalah ketika Taehyung menutup matanya pada malam sabtu dan mengutarakan kemantapan kata-kata "Ya" pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Jakson selalu mengadakan pesta paling liar dan Taehyung lebih dari yakin bahwa membawa Juhyun ke tempatnya adalah ide yang buruk.

Berkelahi sampai berdarah-darah karena mabuk bukanlah ide yang bagus juga, tapi dia terlalu frustasi karena berbagai masalah yang dihadapinya sehingga Taehyung tidak membiarkan bagian rasional dari otaknya mengambil alih kali ini.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat pada malam itu. Bahkan lebih cepat dari bagaimana hidup yang dihabiskan Taehyung selama delapan belas tahun ini.

Berawal dari ciuman-ciuman kecil hingga berubah menjadi ciuman panas, dan sebelum Taehyung menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan, suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak mereka inginkan akhirnya terjadi.

Paling tidak, bukan ketika Taehyung mabuk dan terkuasai oleh hormon remaja.

Dan Juhyung ada disana, ketika dia seharusnya tidak berasa disana.

Juhyun tidak datang ke sekolah selama beberapa hari dan Taehyung benci ketika bagian rasional dari pikirannya baru datang setelahnya.

.

Gadis itu sudah hamil dua bulan ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghentikan konflik dengan orang tuanya dan bertanggung jawab terhadap kesalahan-kesalahannya.

Memberi tahu orangnya lebih mengerikan daripada yang dibayangkannya. Taehyung baru delapan belas tahun dan akan masuk kuliah, ditambah lagi perusahaan sang ayah sudah menunggu calon pengganti dalam dua tahun ke depan. Memulai sebuah keluarga bukanlah salah satu dari rencananya dulu.

Orang tuanya sangat menakutkan. Taehyung mengerti akan hal itu, karena kekacauan yang diperbuatnya sudah melampaui kata 'keterlaluan'.

" _Dia harus menggugurkannya."_

Tapi dia tidak akan mengacaukannya lebih parah lagi.

Juhyun sudah menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa tidak masalah jika Taehyung tidak mau bertanggung jawab, yang jelas dia tidak akan menghancurkan sebuah kehidupan dari seorang anak yang tidak berdosa, dan sejujurnya Taehyung juga tidak akan tega meminta Juhyun melakukan hal itu.

Tidak seperti orang tua Taehyung, keluarga Juhyun yang hanya terdiri dari seorang ibu itu sama sekali tidak kalap.

Nyonya Bae hanya memberengut dan memarahi mereka karena bertindak tidak hati-hati dan memberi tahu mereka tentang tanggung jawab yang harus mereka tanggung, sebelum akhirnya memeluk dan menenangkan mereka dengan caranya yang sangat keibuan.

Taehyung mengingat semuanya dengan jelas karena pikirannya yang selalu membanding-bandingkan wajah marah dari orang tuanya dengan wajah lembut nyonya Bae, dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _Nyaman_ , adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang tidak diberikan oleh keluarganya pada Taehyung saat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang.

.

,

"Sudah berapa kali kami mengatakan ini padamu, Taehyung? Dia hanyalah seorang wanita penyuka uang, dan ketika dia sudah mendapatkannya, dia akan meninggalkanmu. Lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau ditinggalkan dengan kehidupanmu yang sudah kacau dan seorang anak lima tahun di dalamnya."

" _Bagus, Kim Taehyung."_

Terkadang Taehyung bertanya-tanya jika mereka –orang tuanya- melakukan itu dengan sengaja hanya untuk melukainya padahal mereka tau segala hal sudah terasa berat olehnya.

 _Disalahkan,_ adalah yang Taehyung dapatkan selain _perintah_ , sejak dia masih seumuran Jimin bahkan hingga sekarang ketika sudah jadi seorang pria dewasa.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kami sudah menyadarinya sekarang." Ayahnya menyela, matanya seakan-akan membakar jiwa anaknya ketika dia berbicara, memastikan Taehyung melihat padanya.

Taehyung membuang pandangannya, perasaan yang sama datang lagi- perasaan ketika dia dikontrol oleh kekuatan yang lebih besar, dia rasanya muak.

"Ayah, aku akan.."

"Jangan sekarang, aku mohon.." Sang ibu segera menghentikannya. "Nanti saja kita bicarakan masalah ini Wooyoung." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun, Taehyung mendengar nada putus asa dari suara ibunya, dia mengerutkan dahi dan menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah." Kata ayahnya dengan ragu. Tahyung masih tidak melihat pada mereka, dia tetap memperhatikan karpet Persian mahal yang membentang di atas lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Kami kesini untuk melihat Jimin, semalam pesta ulang tahunnya kan? Taehyung menelan ludah kasar sebelum mengangguk.

Wow, bahkan orang tuanya jauh lebih baik daripada Taehyung dalam mengingat hari ulang tahun Jimin.

"I-iya, kemarin adalah ulang tahunnya.."

Dia bergumam, suaranya tenggelam dalam rasa malu.

Taehyung suka berpikir alasan dari bagaimana cara orang tuanya memperlakukan Jimin, sebagai hasil dari Jimin yang telalu baik untuk tidak dicintai, bahkan untuk orang tuanya yang berhati dingin.

Bukan berarti dia sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik sebagai orang tua, sih. Tapi itu juga karena kesalahan orang tuanya sendiri, kan?

Tidak.

.

"Jiminnie? Taehyung menghela nafas. "Buka pintunya." Dia sudah mencoba untuk ketiga kalinya, hari sudah petang dan bocah itu masih betah mengunci dirinya di kamar.

"TIDAK! Ayah lupa denganku, jadi aku akan duduk disini sampai aku juga lupa padamu. Dasar ayah jahat, iya kan Tuan Teddy?"

Taehyung berbalik dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu. Ya Tuhan.

"Teddy berkata benar."

Punggung Taehyung menyentuh pintu, lelah dan letih, hari itu mungkin adalah liburan paling buruk selama hidupnya, senyum jimin hilang dan itu adalah salahnya.

"Ayah? Ayah masih disana?" Suara Jimin terdengar sedikit khawatir dan Taehyung akhirnya tersenyum karenanya.

"Ayah kedinginan, Jagoan. Koridor tidak punya penghangat dan ayah benar-benar membeku." Taehyung menjaga suaranya selembut mungkin. "Biarkan ayah masuk?"

Hening.

"Ayah bisa mati.."

Dia mendengar helaan nafas keras dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pintu itu terbuka lebar, Taehyung dapat mendengar kaki-kaki kecil menghentak di atas lantai kayu.

Dia tersenyum.

Jimin membenci dingin sama seperti dirinya.

Taehyung kedinginan, tetapi pemandangan ketika ia melihat Jimin menangis tersedu-sedu membuatnya jadi lebih buruk lagi.

Jimin berdiri diambang jendela yang tinggi, jendela itu berkabut karena nafasnya. Jimin berbicara sambil menekan Teddy ke dadanya,

"Semua orang melupakan Jiminnie, Ayah melupakan Jiminnie, dan sekarang Ayah akan pergi juga seperti ibu." Jimin mendengus, sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas berat yang daritadi ditahannya, hingga akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah bocah itu dan duduk diujung jendela.

"Ayah minta maaf, Jimin-ah, untuk segalanya. Ayah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Taehyung berbisik sambil mengusap poni putranya yang berantakan, dan tersenyum hangat.

Bocah itu mendengus dan mengangguk. "Oke, aku akan memaafkan Ayah jika Tuan Teddy setuju."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan ikut mengangguk, mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Jimin.

"Uhm, Teddy, bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Tidak? Kenapa?" Taehyung mendekatkan mulut beruang kecil itu ke telinganya dan berpura-pura seakan dia mendengarkan dengan khidmat.

"Dia bilang dia marah padaku karena membuat Jimin sedih." Taehyung berbisik pada Jimin, pura-pura cemas. "Apa yang harus ayah lakukan?"

Jimin terkekeh dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Yah, berikan dia padaku."

"Dia bilang dia memaafkan ayah jika ayah membelikan Jiminnie sebuah lolipop yang sangat besar dan membiarkan Jimin makan semuanya sampai habis." Bocah kecil itu menyeringai dengan kilatan jahil dimatanya.

"Katakan pada Teddy.."

"Tuan Teddy untukmu, Yah.."

"Baiklah, katakan pada Tuan Teddy kalau gigi Jiminnie akan sakit jika dia melakukannya." Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, tersenyum pada rencana kekanakan dari Jimin untuk memanfaatkan situasi.

"Tidak! Tuan Teddy tidak akan mengubah syaratnya! Kita kan sudah sepakat dengan tuan Teddy, Yah."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sepakat."

"Apakah kita sudah sepakat dengan Tuan Ayah?" Jimin bertanya, melihat langsung pada mata boneka itu. "Dia bilang iya! Ayah sudah dimaafkan. Sela- semaa-, ummm selaa-"

"Selamat." Taehyung membantu bocah itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terkekeh lembut karena kelucuan sang putra.

"Apa ayah masih kedinginan?"

Taehyung menunduk, menggosokkan kedua tangannya. "Iya, sedikit."

"Menurut ayah, apakah ibu juga kedinginan?" ucap Jimin pelan, sambil meremas kaos bajunya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, jagoan?" Bagaimanapun Taehyung tidak suka membicarakan tentang wanita itu, dia tetaplah ibu dari putranya. Tidak akan ada jalan yang mudah untuk mengusir wanita itu dari hidup mereka.

"Ibu selalu meminta untuk dipeluk ketika dia kedinginan. Dia bilang ayah tidak pernah memberikan pelukan pada ibu, oleh karena itu Jiminnie bertugas untuk menjaga ibu agar tetap hangat." Bocah itu menghela nafas. "Dia bilang tidak ada yang sehangat Jiminnie."

"Oh-"

"Dan sekarang ibu tidak punya Jiminnie untuk menghangatkannya."

"Ayah yakin ibu sudah menggunakan pakaian yang berlapis-lapis Jagoan, tidak usah khawatir." Taehyung memaksakan sebuah senyuman, bahkan hanya dengan melihat keluguan bocah ini, bagaimana mungkin ibunya sendiri tega?

"Ayah?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah ayah ingin berpelukan? Mungkin itu bisa menghangatkan ayah juga?" Jimin bergumam lembut, mukanya memerah dan sesungguhnya hal itu membuat jantung sang ayah muda berdetak lebih cepat, bahwa bocah kesayangannya itu malu-malu hanya karena sebuat pelukan.

"Iya Jagoan, maukah Jiminnie memberikan ayah sebuah pelukan?"

Muka manis Jimin terlihat sangat bahagia, dia meletakkan boneka itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Taehyung memeluk bocah itu dengan erat, menghirup aroma strawberry dari rambutnya ketika dia mencium kepala anaknya. "Ayah janji akan melakukan segalanya untukmu Jagoan."

"Ayah janji."

.

Makan siang jauh lebih baik daripada sarapan yang kaku tadi pagi.

Jimin sekarang duduk ditengah, bukan lagi Teddy si boneka dan Tahyung merasa berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang belum salju, Yah?" Jimin bertanya dengan mata yang sedih sambil mengobrak abrik makanannya ragu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Pikir Taehyung ketika dia melahap makanannya-dia benci salju- bukan karena apa-apa tapi hanya saja ia tidak suka kedinginan.

"Padahal sudah tinggal 10 hari lagi menuju malam Natal dan salju belum turun juga."Jimin menghembuskan nafas keras. "Itu pasti karena pol-polu-po.."

"Polusi."

"Iya! Ibu guru mengatakan itu karena polusi, Yah."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya karena itu tapi ya, polusi juga salah satu penyebabnya."

"Mama bilang padaku kalau Incheon sudah tenggelam oleh salju Yah." Jimin berkata ragu.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan pada putranya. "Kapan kau berbicara dengan nenek, Jimin-ah?"

"Kemarin Mama menelponku karena ulang tahun. Ayah, aku sangat merindukannya." Jimin bergumam, sambil mencebik.

Taehyung menyayangi Nyonya Bae, tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah fakta itu, bahkan ketika sekarang putrinya sudah meninggalkan Taehyung dengan putra mereka yang baru berusia lima tahun. Saat Jimin berada diusia ketika dia sangat membutuhkan ibunya.

Nyonya Bae adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan ramah, selama enam tahun ini Taehyung mengenalnya, dia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain kebaikannya dan senyuman hangat yang tidak pernah habis.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa terkadang dia menyalahkan semua orang atas apa yang terjadi, karena sekarang semua aspek kehidupannya secara dramatis telah berantakan dan dia butuh bantuan ketika dia tidak punya siapa-siapa disampingnya.

"A-aku bertanya-tanya, kebetulan ayah sedang libur juga, bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama Mama? Dia bilang dia sangat merindukan kita."

Taehyung menghela napas. Bukan berarti dia tidak menerima ide itu, sungguh tidak, tapi menemui Nyonya Bae dan berpura-pura seakan-akan masalah putrinya yang pergi dengan meninggalkan tanggung jawab besar untuknya bukan apa-apa, sepertinya hampir tidak mungkin untuk Taehyung. Tidak peduli sebaik apapun Taehyung berpura-pura selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Ayah, aku mohon?"

"Tidak, Jimin. Kita tidak bisa. Ayah masih punya banyak pekerjaan."Taehyung berdehem, menelan kopi hangatnya sambil berharap hal itu bisa membasuh rasa bersalahnya terhadap Jimin.

Selama beberapa saat Jimin tidak mengatakan apapun, yang terasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya.

Helaan nafas kasar keluar meninggalkan mulut Jimin yang sedang cemberut, membuat jari-jari Taehyung yang masih berada di cangkir itu bergetar, mengingatkannya betapa sering dia bertingkah seperti itu ketika dia sedang gugup.

"Aku minta maaf Tuan Teddy, tapi ibu tidak ada disini untuk membawa kita ke Incheon tahun ini. Tidak ada boneka salju dan kue kering." Jimin berbisik pada bonekanya dan memeluk boneka itu ke dadanya.

' _Ibu tidak disini'_. Kata-kata itu terngiang dikepala Taehyung seperti film jadul yang sedih, membuatnya tersentak pada kenyataan bahwa sudah tiga bulan Jimin tidak merasakan kehadiran Juhyun disisinya.

Juhyun selalu mengeluh soal Taehyung yang tidak ikut liburan keluarga pada hari Natal, pengusaha muda itu sebenarnya bukan tidak mau ikut, tapi pekerjaannya tidak benar-benar berhenti juga ketika hari libur seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan, dan Taehyung masih memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan serta meeting yang harus dihadiri.

Oleh karena itu, dia tidak ikut bersama Juhyun dan Jimin mengunjungi Incheon selama tiga tahun terakhir karena dia sangat sibuk. Sekarang, dia bisa merasakan kebebasan yang manis sampai awal tahun depan karena Jimin, supaya anak itu tidak sendirian.

"Baiklah."

"Ayah?"

"Baiklah, kita akan ke sana tiga hari lagi. Pergilah hubungi nenek dan kabari dia."

Jimin berteriak dengan senang, memeluk bonekanya dengan erat. "Kamu benar, Tuan Teddy. Puppy eyes selalu berhasil."

"Tunggu, apa?"

"Aku menyayangi ayah."

.

.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak Taehyung terakhir kali berkendaraan jarak jauh, Incheon memang tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin sekitar 100 kilometer tetapi mengingat jalanannya adalah jalan gunung, ditutupi oleh lapisan salju yang tebal dan licin membuat perjalanan ini menjadi lebih lama. Jimin sudah meracau dari awal mereka meninggalkan rumah, mungkin kecuali selama tiga puluh menit ketika bocah itu tertidur.

Perjalanan itu adalah kesempatan bagi Taehyung untuk mendengarkan kisah-kisah yang sudah diabaikan ketika dia sibuk bekerja di kantornya daripada berada dirumah bersama bocah-nya itu.

"Ayah! Apakah ayah mengenal Jungkook hyung?" Jimin tiba-tiba bertanya, suaranya terdengar ceria dan muda.

"Jungkook? Tidak, siapa dia?" Taehyung bertanya, tetapi matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan. Mereka hampir mendekat pada Incheon sedikit demi sedikit. Mendekat pada Kota yang membeku.

"Yang benar saja, Yah. Ayah harus bertemu dengannya." Jimin memekik, mengambil kesempatan itu sambil melepaskan seatbelt nya.

"Kencangkan seatbelt-mu Jimin, sekarang."

Jimin mengerang keras ketika dia mengencangkan seatbelt-nya lagi. Bibirnya menari dalam senyuman lebar ketika mereka kembali membahas topik awal.

"Jungkook hyung selalu bermain denganku setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Dia bahkan membiarkanku mewarnai buku bio-biol-umm"

"Biologi." Taehyung membantu bocah itu lagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya, biologi. Dia membiarkanku mewarnai gambar-gambar yang ada di bukunya. Dia sangat keren dan lucu, dan lagi Tuan Teddy sangat menyukainya."

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Lampu-lampu Natal yang bersinar sudah terlihat olehnya, seakan-akan menyelimuti kota kecil itu.

"Kau, sepertinya sudah menghabiskan waktu yang banyak bersama Jinyo-"

"Jungkook, Yah." Jimin membenarkan kalimat ayahnya dengan senang, mood-nya benar-benar sedang bagus ketika membicarakan Jungkook.

"Dia membantu Mama di kebun dan di rumah."

"Berapa umurnya?" Taehyung bertanya tak sabar, karena memikirkan anaknya yang masih kecil bermain bersama seorang lelaki dewasa yang bahkan dia tidak tau namanya itu cukup menakutkan.

"Tujuh belas tahun, Yah." Jelas Jimin. "Aku menelponnya ketika dia ulang tahun bulan lalu, aku bahkan membawakannya hadiah ulang tahun sekarang." Jimin menunjukkan tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gambar yang sedikit kusut.

"Ini dia. Lihat? Betapa tampannya dia. Dia ingin jadi peternak dikemudian hari. Jungkook hyung adalah teman terbaik kita kan, Tuan Teddy?"

Taehyung bergumam, tersenyum pada lukisan manis Jimin. "Berarti dia orang yang pintar bergaul dengan anak kecil, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil memasukkan lagi lukisannya ke dalam tas. "Iya, tapi ibu bilang dia pintar bergaul dengan anak kecil hanya karena dia tinggal bersama banyak anak kecil juga."

Mata Taehyung sedikit menajam ketika cahaya dari lampu-lampu makin mendekat, dia bahkan sudah bisa mencium bau Natal.

"Apa maksudmu dia tinggal bersama banyak anak kecil?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Yah. Tapi ibu bilang dia tinggal di pan-umm panti asuhan dengan anak-anak yang sangat banyak."

Cengkraman Taehyung di kemudi mobil menguat ketika kenyataan memukulnya telak. "O-oh."

"Panti asuhan itu dimana Yah? Apakah itu suatu tempat seperti taman kanak-kanak yang penuh oleh anak kecil?"

"Y-yeah, agak mirip tapi anak-anak pergi kesana bukan untuk belajar. Mereka tinggal disana dan sebenarnya bukan tempat yang bagus." Tambahnya, dengan ragu berharap pembicaraan ini segera berakhir.

"Kenapa tidak? Kami selalu bernyanyi dan menggambar di sekolah, para ibu guru memberikan kami kue kering setiap kali kami menamai hewan dengan benar, dan aku sudah mendapatkan dua puluh kue kering sejauh ini." Jimin menjawab dengan lugu.

"Iya Jagoan, tapi panti asuhan itu tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan sekolahmu. Anak-anak yang tinggal disana sudah kehilangan orang tua mereka."

Jimin menarik nafas terkejut, "Maksud ayah, Jungkook hyung tidak punya ayah atau ibu?"

"Mungkin tidak."

Bocah kecil itu mengerutkan dahinya dalam, membuang pandangan dari ayahnya.

"Apakah aku harus tinggal di panti asuhan juga?"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kenapa kau harus kesana?"

"Aku kehilangan ibuku juga, dia meninggalkan ku, jadi.."

"Tidak, Jagoan. Kau masih punya ayah. Sudah lupakan semuanya, kita sebentar lagi sampai di rumah Mama. Kita harus bersenang-senang."

Jimin mengangguk, cemberut kekanakannya berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Ayah?"

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah ayah menjadi ayahnya Jungkook hyung juga?"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut pada anaknya ketika Jimin bertanya dengan lugu, kebaikan dan rasa peduli mengalir dari suaranya, pemuda bernama Jungkook ini secara total sudah menemukan tempat di hati Jimin.

"Ayah tidak yakin, nak."

"Kenapa tidak, Yah? Dia adalah anak yang sangat baik dan juga mempunyai mata besar yang sangat indah, bahkan jauh lebih indah dibanding mata ibu ketika dia mewarnai matanya dengan pensil hitam itu."

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Baiklah Jagoan, ayah akan mencobanya." Karena mengatakan 'tidak' pada pembicaraan lugu ini hampir tidak mungkin.

"Paling tidak berikan dia sebuah pelukan. Dia sangat hangat, ayah pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Taehyung mengangguk, memperhatikan Jimin dari kaca. "Baiklah."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji."

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya ketika lampu-lampu Natal menusuk penglihatannya dengan lembut tepat ketika mereka memasuki kota.

Dia hampir bisa mendengarkannya, butiran salju itu, terkikik dan berdansa di pandangannya. Menjanjikannya sebuah mimpi yang akan ia temukan di suatu tempat di kota ini _, 'tidak sejauh itu untuk terlupakan.'_

.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Kepingan Salju yang Berbisik

Chapter 2 Kepingan Salju yang Berbisik

-Terkadang sebuah luka butuh untuk disembuhkan sepenuhnya-

-I.R-

.

.

Incheon sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali Taehyung kesana, lima tahun mungkin. Dia tidak terlalu yakin.

Incheon adalah kota terbesar ketiga di Korea, berada dekat dengan Seoul dan mempunyai industri turis asing yang kuat, menjadikannya semakin besar. Incheon merupakan kota modern dan pusat industri, tapi tetap menjaga nilai sejarahnya. Sangat menarik.

Nyonya Bae tinggal di bagian yang lebih tua dari Incheon, dimana alam masih mengelilingi penglihatanmu sejauh matamu memandang. Ladang padi menyumbang udara yang segar untuk bernafas dan sekarang semua itu dihiasi oleh warna putih salju, seakan menyambut Natal dengan tangan terbuka.

Taehyung tidak menyukai musim dingin. Semua yang dia rasakan ketika bulan Desember datang adalah kebekuan dan kedinginan yang membunuh, serta berlapis-lapis pakaian yang tidak pernah mampu bekerja dengan baik untuk menghangatkannya. Tetapi, melihat Jimin yang bahagia dan keceriaan mengalir ke wajahnya untuk mewarnai pipi dan ujung hidung kecil itu, sudah cukup menghangatkan Taehyung.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengatasinya, dia benar-benar mencoba.

"Ayah, kemudikan lebih cepat." Jimin merengek sambil melonjak-lonjak di kursinya, salah satu tangannya ditempelkan ke jendela mobil sementara tangan lain menahan si boneka.

"Oke, jagoan. Tenanglah, kita hampir sampai." Untungnya Taehyung selalu baik soal arah.

"Ayah! Ayah, aku bisa melihat rumah Mama! Ya Tuhan, Jungkook hyung memasang lampu-lampu untuk tahun ini juga-" Jimin berteriak dengan girang dan Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum.

Rumah itu seolah dipeluk dengan sayang oleh lampu-lampu yang berwarna, mulai dari atap hingga pintu depan, karangan-karangan bunga tersenyum manis pada mereka seakan-akan menghubungkan bagian-bagian berbeda dari rumah besar itu.

Jimin memekik dengan keras, "Ayah! Lihat boneka salju itu!" Taehyung mendongak dan memilih mengintip lewat kaca dibanding memandang pada anaknya yang sedang memegang boneka, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

.

Saat itu sudah malam ketika Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah karena seluruh halaman sudah tertimbun oleh lapisan-lapisan salju yang tebal, bergerak lebih dekat menggunakan mobil akan sangat beresiko. Dia menghela nafas dengan keras, memijat leher sambil mendongak.

Rumah itu tidak banyak berubah dari yang Taehyung ingat, tapi semuanya terasa _berbeda_.

Sudah hampir lima tahun sejak terakhir kali Taehyung berkunjung kesana. Tepat setelah dia menikah dengan Juhyun, Nyonya Bae memutuskan untuk pindah ke Incheon. Taehyung ingat musim panas selanjutnya, mereka mengunjungi Nyoba Bae. Ladang disana terlihat sangat berbeda ketika musim panas, hijau dan hidup layaknya surga, tapi sekarang pemuda itu bisa melihat musim dingin menghembuskan kematian kepada pohon-pohon.

"Sial, dingin sekali disini." Ayah muda itu bergumam ketika keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Jimin.

"Cepat, Yah. Tuan Teddy tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Ucap Jimin, bocah kecil itu terus mengetuk jendela mobil.

"Tae-ah." Taehyung berbalik dan mendapati Nyonya Bae sedang berdiri di dekat pintu rumah dan melambai pada mereka.

"Mama!" Jimin berteriak, berlari menuju neneknya sebelum sang ayah membuka pintu dengan sempurna. Bocah itu agak terhuyung akibat tanah yang licin karena salju.

"Awas Jimin, esnya-" tapi Jimin tidak menghiraukan. Dia bangun dengan cepat dan terus berlari ke arah wanita itu, meneriakkan kata 'Mama' sambil menyeret bonekanya.

Taehyung memandang sekeliling setelah dia memastikan kalau Jimin sampai ke neneknya dengan selamat tanpa terjatuh lagi dan mengangguk sekilas pada Nyonya Bae. Ayah muda itu sedikit menunduk untuk menekan tombol bagasi, mencoba fokus dan menahan perasaan kacaunya terhadap rumah ini dan orang-orang di dalamnya. Rasa dingin yang menjalar ditubuhnya mungkin adalah wujud dari rasa cemas dan gelisah yang dirasakannya di dalam hati, hingga akhirnya sang CEO muda itu mengempaskan pintu agak keras. Tidak sengaja, tapi dia terlalu kedinginan dan lelah untuk peduli. Sialnya, saat itu memang benar-benar dingin.

"Halo Tuan Kim, biarkan saya membantu anda membawa kopernya." Sebuah suara lembut dengan ramah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran-pikiran liar.

"Tidak." Adalah jawaban tegas Taehyung bahkan tanpa melihat pada pemilik suara tersebut, mungkin tidak sopan untuk seorang laki-laki yang punya tata krama sepertinya. Taehyung tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang bagus sekarang, tapi dia akui kehangatan dari suara tersebut sangat ramah.

"Anda yakin? Itu terlihat berat-"

"Ya, terima kasih ban-"

Lelaki itu seakan tertampar telak di pipi tetapi mendapatkan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir. Itu terasa seperti sebuah goresan luka yang menyakitkan di hati tetapi diiringi oleh sentuhan lembut yang menyembuhkan luka itu.

Itu terasa seperti- sesuatu seperti _cinta_ -

Anak laki-laki itu adalah _hanya seorang anak laki-laki._ Figurnya yang tinggi dibalut oleh pakaian tipis yang secara total tidak akan menang melawan sang Desember, lehernya ditutupi syal usang berwarna gelap, sangat kontras dengan muka pucatnya.

Dan wajahnya-disinilah cerita itu dimulai.

Pipi dan ujung hidungnya berwarna merah muda, cocok dengnan bibirnya yang sedikit berwarna ungu karena ciuman-ciuman dari sang Desember.

Dan disana juga ada _sepasang mata._

Taehyung tidak akan sekedar menamakannya sepasang mata jika dia sedang berada dalam pikiran yang berfungsi dengan benar.

Mata itu adalah yang paling dalam dari yang _terdalam_ , menyentuhnya dengan kehangatan tanpa akhir yang hampir saja meluluhkan seluruh eksistensinya.

"JUNGKOOK HYUNG, KENAPA AYAH LAMA SEKALI?"

"Jungkook-" Taehyung bernafas keras, tidak mempercayai dirinya memanggil nama itu, terlanjur jatuh cinta pada bagaimana rasanya nama itu keluar dimulutnya.

"Ah-ya! saya Jeon Jungkook, Tuan. Maaf tidak mengenalkan-"

"Kau indah."

Dan tidak mempercayai kata-katanya sendiri bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Sepasang mata Jungkook membesar, mulutnya bergerak tapi sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pemuda itu menunduk sambil menahan nafasnya. Taehyung berasumsi bahwa itu pertama kalinya seseorang mengakui suatu fakta yang jelas, jika itu tidak terdengar konyol bagi si pemuda yang disebut 'indah' tadi.

"Aku.."

"Aku minta maaf-, aku sangat lelah dan tidak berpikir dengan jernih. Aku sebenarnya berbicara tentang cuaca dan-"

Makhluk indah itu tertawa.

Jungkook tertawa, membuat Taehyung menelan kata-katanya sekali lagi.

"Sedang ada salju-" Ucap Jungkook, bibirnya naik keatas menunjukkan senyuman yang menawan. "Lihatlah pada kepingan-kepingan salju itu-" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan dari kantong celananya untuk menangkap 'mereka'. Tiba tiba Taehyung merasa kecemburuan mencengkram hatinya ketika kepingan salju yang berbisik itu mencium tangan Jungkook dan mendarat di bulu mata lentiknya.

Taehyung tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun pada saat malam Desember itu, tepat ketika Kepingan-kepingan salju membisikkan Natal di telinganya, 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' berubah menjadi kepercayaannya.

.

.

Nyonya Bae menjadi 'tua', tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkannya selain itu. Wanita ceria yang dulu dikenalnya digantikan oleh sebuah wajah lelah yang bahkan ketika dia tersenyum saat Jimin melompat diatas pangkuannya dan meminta untuk menceritakan kisah masa mudanya, tahun-tahun terakhir wanita itu sudah bisa terlihat.

Rumah itu tetap sama, walaupun musim panas sudah berakhir namun kehangatannya masih tertinggal. Bukan dari kondisi udaranya, tapi dari hatinya. Tentu saja, Taehyung tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat itu.

Jungkook pergi setelah dia membantu Taehyung mengangkat kopernya, tersenyum dengan cerah setiap kali ia memergoki Taehyung sedang memandanginya.

Dan Taehyung terasa seperti seorang gadis SMA yang sedang menyukai seniornya, bukan seperti seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, seorang CEO dari salah satu perusahaan modelling terbesar di dunia yang sedang memperhatikan pemuda remaja.

"Aku minta maaf karena kau harus mengemudi di saat cuaca begini. Aku tau betapa tidak sukanya kau dengan iklim yang dingin."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan dari perapian yang sedang melindungi api yang hampir mati, bekerja dengan buruk untuk menghangatkan sekelilingnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Nyonya Bae. Aku hanya-" _sedang jatuh cinta pada orang asing_ yang mungkin baru enam belas tahun dan tentunya itu dibawah umur. Taehyung terbatuk karena pemikirannya yang impulsif.

"Aku sedikit lelah dan ya-, kedinginan tapi aku akan baik-baik saja-"

Nyonya Bae mengangguk, tersenyum ke arah Jimin yang sedang berbicara gembira pada bonekanya dan seekor kucing yang tampak mengantuk. Jimin mengayunkan tangannya berkali-kali.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih besar dibanding terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Taehyung tersenyum pada bocah kecilnya, yang sedang bermain dengan kucing gendut berbulu lebat. Melihat senyuman sang bocah membuat ayah itu sedikit tenang.

"Iya, memang."

"Ayah, katakan pada Tuan Teddy untuk berhenti cemburu dan berbicara padaku." Jimin berlari pada sang ayah dan menyentakkan lengan bajunya. "Dia cemburu pada Vivi."

"Siapa Vivi?"

"Kucing Mama, dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk meya-yaki-"

"Meyakinkan."

"Iya Yah, Mama sudah berjanji meyakinkan ayah untuk membelikanku seekor kucing juga. Vivi bisa menjadi milikku selama kita disini, keren kan yah?" Jimin sumringah, kedua orang dewasa di depannya terkekeh.

"Iya, sangat keren Jagoan." Tambah Taehyung sambil mencubit pipi anaknya.

"Mama, Vivi itu laki-laki ya?" Jimin bertanya sementara dia naik ke pangkuan sang nenek.

"Bukan, Jimin-ah. Dia perempuan." Jawab Nyonya Bae dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar seperti versi tua dari Juhyun.

Taehyung menelan ludah kasar. Kekakuan datang lagi ke dalam hati yang sebelumnya sudah kacau. Ayah muda itu membuang pandangan kembali ke perapian, mencoba untuk fokus menghangatkan diri.

"Jadi, apakah dia akan memberikan kita bayi kucing?"

"Iya, suatu saat."

"Bisakah kita jangan mengirim mereka ke panti asuhan?"

Taehyung merasakan getaran dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, pemuda itu menengok pada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kita harus mengirim mereka ke panti asuhan?" tanya Nyonya Bae. Taehyung bisa membaca raut bingung di wajah wanita itu.

"Karena mereka tidak punya ayah, Mama." Jimin menjawab dengan sedih.

"Mereka pasti akan punya ayah, Sayang. Semua orang memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu." Nyonya Bae menjawab dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Jimin penuh sayang. Tangannya dihiasi sedikit kerutan.

"Lalu, dimana ibu sekarang? Kemana ibu pergi?" Jimin bertanya, suaranya terdengar sedih sambil menggesek-gesek sweater Iron Man-nya.

"Jimin." Taehyung memotong pembicaraan mereka ketika melihat raut Nyonya Bae. "Sudah waktunya tidur, Jagoan."

"Tapi aku kan sedang libur, Yah." Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ayah bilang aku bisa tidur jam sembilan, tidak harus jam delapan."

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Iya, tapi bukankah besok kau ingin bermain keluar? Kalau terlambat tidur, kau akan telat bangun dan Ayah tidak akan membangunkanmu karena kita berdua tau betapa galaknya Jimin ketika mengantuk, kan?"

Jimin mencebik dan menunduk, bermain dengan jari-jari neneknya. "Setidaknya, bisakah aku tidur dengan Mama?" Tanya bocah itu dengah wajah penuh harap, membuat Nyonya Bae tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, bocah kecil kesayanganku." Wanita itu mencium kening Jimin dengan lembut dan bangkit sambil menggenggam tangan si bocah kecil.

"Selamat malam Tae-ah." Nyonya Bae tersenyum ke arahnya, dan Taehyung membalas dengan sopan.

"Selamat malam."

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ayah, Jimin-ah?" Bisik Nyonya Bae pada cucunya, sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya pada bocah kecil itu.

"Tidak, ayah menyebalkan."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dan terkekeh, duduk kembali di depan perapian.

Dia dapat mengingat aroma hutan dan Natal secara sempurna. Masa kecilnya penuh dengan memori manis yang dengan susah payah ingin dikuburnya agar dia bisa kuat hari ini.

Ditinggalkan bersama seorang putra lima tahun sementara ia punya reputasi yang buruk soal emosi bukanlah rencana sempurnanya untuk saat ini, namun mereka bilang masa lalumu lah yang akan menjadikan siapa kamu sekarang. Jadi, Taehyung tidak punya jalan lain selain tunduk pada tanggung jawab secara hormat.

 _Dia tidak punya pilihan lain._

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipinya, kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari kembali lewat tangga dan menganggu konsentrasinya dengan jahil.

Taehyung tersenyum pada bocah kecilnya.

 _Tapi dia punya Jimin._

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya, terasa datang lebih cepat dibanding hari-hari di Seoul. Taehyung tertidur tepat di depan perapian, membuat Nyonya Bae terus menjaga agar suhu disana tetap hangat.

Jimin menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan tidur sampai siang, kemudian ketika bangun bocah itu mengomeli sang ayah karena tidak membangunkannya. Mereka sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu seharian.

"Kenapa Jungkook hyung tidak datang, Mama? Seharusnya dia sudah disini sekarang." Jimin mengomel lagi sambil terus mencuci strawberry bersama neneknya.

Perhatian Taehyung teralihkan dari email di ponselnya ketika nama itu disebut-sebut, dia menghela nafas dalam dan menunduk.

"Oh Mama, apakah menurut Mama dia pergi lagi? Seperti yang dibilang ibu waktu itu?"

"Tidak, Jimin-ah. Dia akan kesini sebentar lagi."

Taehyung menutup matanya, mencoba untuk fokus.

 _Jungkook, terlihat seperti sebuah mimpi bagi Taehyung. Mungkin karena itulah hal terakhir yang muncul dibenaknya sebelum dia tertidur. Itulah satu-satunya yang dimimpikannya sepanjang malam, dan hal itu pulalah yang muncul pertama kali dipikirannya ketika membuka mata di pagi hari._

Ya, dia adalah sebuah mimpi.

Taehyung menghabiskan setengah harinya dengan mengutuk diri sendiri karena bertindak tidak dewasa dan bodoh selama pertemuan singkatnya dengan Jungkook.

Berkata tiba-tiba pada seorang laki-laki remaja yang pastinya masih dibawah umur bahwa dia 'indah' seperti orang tolol kehilangan akal.

Taehyung sudah berkali-kali bertemu orang cantik sebelumnya, menolak mereka ketika berada di perayaan yang berbeda-beda, merasa sudah cukup banyak berburu ketika dia ingin-

Dan Jungkook hanya salah satu diantara mereka yang akan dia abaikan secara bijaksana- jika mungkin.

"Ayah, apakah ayah berbicara dengan Jungkook hyung semalam?" Jimin bertanya dengan bersemangat, mengayunkan kaki pendeknya ke depan dan belakang dengan lucu.

"Ah-ya."

"Apakah ayah melihat mata besarnya itu? Bukankah mereka sangat cantik? Tapi dia bilang mataku lebih bagus, sih." Anak kecil itu sumringah, mengedipkan mata dan terkekeh nyaring.

"Ah-ya, matanya cantik." Taehyung bergumam. _"Sangat cantik."_ Kata-kata terakhir terlalu pelan untuk terdengar, untungnya.

Seakan-akan sudah ditakdirkan, pintu depan terbuka perlahan dan berbunyi nyaring ketika pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan itu masuk dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Jungkook hyung!" Jimin sumringah, melompat dari kursi untuk melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Jungkook.

"Jungkook hyung, kau dingin sekali." Jimin menggenggam tangan pemuda itu sambil menggosok dengan tangannya yang mungil agar terasa lebih hangat.

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan melepaskan syal dari mulutnya. "-dan juga kotor. Turun dulu Jiminnie, nanti kau kotor. Aku dipenuhi lumpur."

Pemuda itu menurunkan Jimin pelan sebelum meletakkan kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi ke meja. "Barang-barang yang kau minta, Nyonya Bae." Ucap Jungkook. "Dan ini, aku sudah bilang ini terlalu banyak." Jungkook menggerakkan tangan ke kantong celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan mengembalikannya pada wanita itu.

"Simpan, Jung-"

"Aku mohon, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku." Jungkook membungkuk sopan dan meletakkan uang itu ke atas meja.

"Paling tidak tunggulah sampai kue strawberry-nya matang. Aku berani bertaruh anak-anak akan sangat menyukainya." Tambah Nyonya Bae dengan semangat ketika dia mengambil belanjaan tadi dari meja.

Taehyung melihatnya. Dia melihat pemuda remaja itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan gugup dan segera menunduk ketika dia mendapati yang lebih tua membalas tatapannya. Mungkin malu ketika kata ' _anak-anak'_ tadi disebutkan.

Namun seketika ekspresi wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi senyuman, Taehyung pun akhirnya membalas sebelum dia menyadari situasinya.

"Selamat siang, Taehyung-ssi." Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan dan Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Selamat siang." Jawabnya singkat. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya jika Taehyung tidak menjaga mulut itu dengan baik.

Jika diasumsikan, Jungkook masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang kemarin dikenakannya, syal gelap yang menyolok itu terlihat berbeda diantara pakaian usangnya, terlihat sangat baru dibanding yang lain. Taehyung tidak bisa percaya pemuda itu berjalan di tengah cuaca yang begitu dingin dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Ayah juga berpikiran kalau matamu sangat cantik. Perkataanku benar kan Hyung?" Jimin berkata bangga, memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan erat sambil menekan wajahnya ke perut pemuda itu.

"Jimin-" Taehyung bangkit tiba-tiba, mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Yang benar saja, dia sudah sangat malu semalam, sekarang juga?

"A-aku keluar." Taehyung menyerbu keluar pintu, mengutuk ketika musim dingin masuk ke dalam sistem tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu Kim Taehyung, kembali ke akal sehatmu bangsat! Dia itu cuma anak kecil." Dia bergumam marah saat berjalan ke mobilnya, masuk dengan cepat dan menghidupkan penghangat setelah itu.

Ayah muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke tempat duduk dan menghela napas keras.

Dia sudah berharap akhir yang bahagia untuk semua drama ini, melupakan ceritanya bersama Juhyun dan menjaga hidup sempurnanya setelah ini tapi _disinilah dia._

Disinilah dia berjuang melawan perasaannya terhadap seorang anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya tadi malam, yang kebetulan seorang 'laki-laki'.

Ya. Seorang anak laki-laki. Seorang pemuda.

Taehyung mengusap mukanya dengan lemah lalu memejamkan mata. Kehangatan yang menyerang wajahnya adalah rasa sakit yang paling manis, memancingnya untuk tertidur pulas beberapa menit setelahnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip karena mengantuk, sebelum benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

Suara itu redup, menjalar ke telinganya dan membuat mata lelahnya sedikit tersadar.

Ketika ketukan ketiga di jendela terdengar, mata Taehyung benar-benar terbuka.

"Tuan?" sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya, menyebabkan Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si pemiliknya. Sang ayah muda membuka kunci pintu sesegera mungkin ketika dia menyadari ada badai salju diluar sana.

Jungkook lekas masuk ke dalam, terengah-engah.

"Saya minta maaf sudah membangunkan anda, tapi malam ini akan sangat dingin. Saya pikir lebih baik anda kembali ke rumah." Jungkook tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Taehyung menatap remaja itu beberapa detik, menikmati keindahan di depannya sesaat sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tertidur." Walaupun bekas-bekas habis tidur sudah lama hilang dari matanya ketika yang lebih muda masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jungkook menggangguk. "Selamat malam."

Si pemuda remaja membuka pintu mobil dan berbalik untuk pergi, sementara Taehyung hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk sebelum mendengar pintu tertutup kembali. Jungkook masih di dalam.

Yang lebih muda menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat seakan-akan dia sedang berjuang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan.

Taehyung memperhatikan sambil bertanya-tanya, memalsukan ekspresi tenang dapat membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan gila.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas panjang, mengarahkan kepalanya kepada yang lebih tua.

"Ya, semuanya baik. Aku hanya um- Tuhan, ini canggung sekali." Taehyung terkekeh gugup.

Taehyung menunduk sebentar, berusaha menjaga pikirannya agar tetap fokus pada situasi, bukannya pada suara merdu itu.

"Itu-Taehyung-ssi um.." Jungkook menarik napas, menggosok-gosoknya kedua tangannya. Jari-jari panjang itu terlihat bergetar dan kuku kasarnya membiru karena rasa dingin yang hebat. Taehyung menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan keberatan untuk mencium jari-jari itu sampai mereka hangat.

 _Sialan._

"Saya seorang yatim piatu-" Jungkook memulai, walaupun itu terdengar seperti sebuah akhir bagi yang lebih tua.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi. Dia tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali kenapa remaja ini mengatakan hal itu padanya, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan.

"Anak-anak yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Bae sebelumnya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang saya punya. Mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa selain saya. Begitu pula sebaliknya-"

Tidak satu kalipun Jungkook memandang pada Taehyung, hingga ayah muda itu tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Taehyung tidak pernah merasakan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk memeluk seseorang seperti sekarang ini.

"Anda mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa saya mengatakan ini tapi anda bisa pastikan bahwa saya melakukan ini bukan untuk menarik simpati-" Jungkook mendongak kali ini, mata besarnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam emosi yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri tidak bisa gambarkan.

"Juhyun-ssi tidak menginginkan saya dekat dengan Jimin. Dia mengancam kalau saya akan kehilangan pekerjaan jika dia sekali lagi melihat putranya dekat dengan saya,- saya sangat mengerti alasannya-, jadi saya melakukan apa yang dikatakannya." dia berbisik menjelaskan.

Taehyung bisa melihat rasa terhina dan terluka menjalar disekujur tubuh anak itu, tapi cara Jungkook menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil dan kuat itu benar-benar luar biasa.

"Saya tidak akan pernah melakukan hal jahat pada Jimin. Dia adalah anak yang sangat manis, anak itu mengingatkan saya pada anak-anak di panti asuhan tapi saya menyadari rasa tidak nyaman anda sebelumnya dan jika anda ingin hal yang sama dengan Juhyun-ssi, saya akan mematuhinya. Tapi saya mohon, jangan biarkan saya kehilangan pekerjaan itu. Saya membutuhkannya." Suaranya terdengar samar diakhir kalimat, Taehyung mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya jika semua eksistensinya tidak fokus pada remaja itu.

"Maafkan saya atas pernyataan tiba-tiba ini dan.." Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman. "..Dan juga tentang mobil anda- saya dipenuhi lumpur dan saya sudah mengotori tempat duduk mobil ini. Saya akan membersihkannya kapanpun –uh anda suruh. Saya minta maaf, saya akan segera pergi. Selamat malam Tuan."

Jungkook tergesa-gesa membuka pintu, ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin namun sayangnya Taehyung jauh lebih cepat beraksi.

Pergelangan tangan Jungkook itu halus, tapi terlalu kurus. Taehyung hampir merintih ketika perutnya terasa geli saat tangannya membuat kontak dengan kulit yang lebih muda.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku bicara-"

Jungkook menatap dengan bingung, seakan-akan hal yang paling dia harapkan telah terjadi.

"Dan tolong tutup pintunya, dingin sekali."

Jungkook mengangguk cepat dan menutup pintu. Dia terlihat nyaman ketika rasa hangat dari penghangat membelai badannya lagi.

"Aku-" Taehyung menunduk. "Aku bukan tidak nyaman karena kau seorang yatim piatu atau apapun, dan jangan pikirkan soal mobil ini." Taehyung memulai dan sudah menyesali setengah dari hidupnya.

"Aku hanya merasa canggung karena kejadian semalam. Aku bertindak kurang sopan. Maaf."

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung beberapa detik, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan membuat yang lebih tua semakin malu.

Taehyung tidak menyangka sebuah kekehan kecil akan menghancurkan keheningan itu. Dia sangka akan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban 'tidak apa-apa' lalu mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup, bukan sebuah kekehan.

Mukanya memerah karena itu.

"Anda adalah pebisnis paling lucu yang pernah saya temui." Ucap Jungkook diantara kekehannya, membuat Taehyung kembali memandang padanya, mata ayah muda itu penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Jungkook tersenyum ceria padanya, salah satu dari senyuman yang dimimpikan oleh yang lebih tua semalaman kemarin.

Taehyung dapat melihat remaja itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan syal sebelum keluar mobil. Musim dingin menyelinap masuk ketika pintu terbuka tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli sekarang.

 _Dia benar-benar tidak peduli dan ini adalah pertama kalinya._

.

.

Malam akhirnya datang beberapa jam setelah itu.

Taehyung menghabiskan sisa hari Minggu dengan menonton kepingan-kepingan hujan salju bersama Jimin, dan tentu saja Tuan Teddy.

Bocah kecil itu punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan, mulai dari dia yang menjadi pelukis paling hebat di kelasnya hingga pada sejarah dibalik luka kecil di kakinya. Saat itu Taehyung menyadari dia sudah melewatkan banyak hal.

Dia sudah melewatkan banyak hal dan dia jugalah yang menjadi alasan Jimin terlewatkan.

Dia merasa sangat buruk.

"Ayah sudah berjanji dan Tuan Teddy menyaksikannya juga-" Jimin berkata serius, jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak mengancam. "Jika ayah membiarkanku bangun terlambat lagi, aku tidak akan berbicara pada ayah selama tiga hari. Tidak, satu hari penuh. Bahkan walaupun Tuan Teddy nanti membujukku. Jelas, Yah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawakan bocah itu. "Siap Pak."

"Ayah yang pintar." Jimin menepuk-nepuk kepala ayahnya dengan bangga ketika bocah itu turun dari pangkuan Taehyung.

"Jimin-ah?" Jimin mendengar Nyonya Bae memanggil.

"Mama! Aku datang." Bocak kecil itu mencium pipi sang ayah sebelum tergera-gesa menuju tangga, meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dengan pikiran-pikirannya dan api yang hampir mati.

Sudah hampir tiga jam setelahnya Taehyung sedikit merasa hangat ketika pintu depan terbuka dan membiarkan musim dingin menyerang rumah itu tanpa ampun. Rasa kantuk dimatanya menghilang seketika.

Jungkook-

Taehyung segera bangkit ketika menyaksikan remaja itu masuk membawa dua tumpukan kayu bakar yang terlihat berat. Dia tertutupi oleh salju.

"Oh, biarkan aku saja." Taehyung sedikit berlari ke arah yang lebih muda, membantunya membawakan kayu bakar ketika dia selesai menutup pintu sambil menggigil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook bergumam sambil tersenyum pada yang lebih tua, membawa sendiri kayu-kayu menuju perapian. Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang.

Taehyung memperhatikan ketika Jungkook mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dari tas usangnya, memotong tali yang mengikat tumpukan kayu bakar tadi dengan cekatan. Dia memasukkan tiga batang ke dalam perapian, menata kayu-kayu itu menggunakan palang besi.

"Kayu bakarnya sedikit lembab, tapi semoga bisa sedikit menghangatkan tempat ini." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada figur Taehyung yang kedinginan.

"Anda terlihat kedinginan,"

"Kau terlihat lebih kedinginan." Taehyung bergumam balik, benar-benar sadar atas apa yang dia maksudkan tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengannya, tapi dia pikir itu adalah usahanya untuk memulai percakapan.

Jungkook tersenyum, bukan senyuman secerah biasanya yang pernah dia hadiahkan pada Taehyung tapi masih tidak gagal memulai kembang api di perut yang lebih tua.

"Tidak sedingin itu, _kok_. Saya sudah terbiasa." Jungkook mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa remaja itu masih bisa tersenyum.

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk, mendekat pada perapian hingga ia terasa seperti hidup kembali.

Fakta bahwa dia merasakan bahu remaja itu bersinggungan dengan bahunya ketika mereka mencoba mengusir musim dingin ternyata cukup mengacaukan konsenstrasi. Api di depan mereka hangat, _mungkin terlalu hangat,_ tapi alasannya bukan karena seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sedang duduk disampingnya. _Ia yakin._

Jungkook terlihat seperti orang yang pendiam. Tidak sulit untuk menebak karena setelah duduk disamping remaja itu selama hampir lima belas menit, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat itu, Taehyung berharap dia punya kemampuan berkomunikasi yang lebih baik.

Taehyung mendesis sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Biasanya tidak sedingin ini, tapi pipa-pipa gasnya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi karena badai yang datang beberapa hari lalu. Kita hanya punya ini sekarang." Jungkook memecah keheningan, matanya terpaku pada nyala di depannya. Api itu membuat matanya terasa lebih terang.

"Apa kau selalu masih bangun jam segini?" Taehyung bertanya, suaranya rendah dan pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh yang lebih muda.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu, membawa lututnya mendekat ke dada dan mengambil palang untuk menata kembali kayu bakar di perapian.

"Nyonya Bae selalu memberikan saya waktu luang jam segini, jadi saya bisa pergi kerja part-time."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, saat itu sudah hampir jam satu pagi dan kegelapan di luar sana tidak bisa diacuhkan. Kerja macam apa-

"Kerja macam apa-" Taehyung menghentikan kata-katanya dengan segera. "Maaf, kau tidak usah menjawabnya.

Jungkook tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala, seolah mengatakan bahwa itu tidak masalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-ssi. Bukan masalah besar. Saya adalah pelayan di sebuah bar dekat sini. Jika berjalan, mungkin menghabiskan sepuluh menit." Jawabnya santai.

Sebuah bar- bukan tempat terbaik untuk makhluk indah sepertinya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Taehyung tau dia bergerak terlalu cepat dalam pembicaraan itu, bertanya dengan gamblang dan langsung, tapi Jungkook terlihat tidak keberatan.

"Sudah mencapai tujuh belas tahun sebulan lalu. " Jungkook menjawab tanpa bimbang. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil terus memeluk lututnya ke dada. Taehyung bisa melihat bagaimana yang lebih muda berjuang melawan dingin, yang sepertinya sangat berat karena mantel yang tidak layak pakai dan sepatu boot usang.

"Anda tidak akan menceramahi saya untuk tidak menerima lollipop dari orang asing, bukan?" tambah remaja itu dengan tatapan jahil.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, berdehem ketika mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke api.

"Aku sebenarnya memang akan menceramahimu untuk tidak bekerja di bar. Maksudku, kau masih dibawah umur. Itu belum legal kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak legal, tapi saya ditawarkan makanan dan minuman gratis dari waktu ke waktu, jadi ada keuntungannya." Jungkook sumringah, bahunya mengedik kekanakkan seakan-akan hal itu bukanlah apa-apa padahal tentu saja itu 'apa-apa'.

"Jadi, kau punya dua pekerjaan?"

"Tiga." Remaja itu segera mengoreksi Taehyung, membuat yang lebih tua mendongak skeptis.

"Saya mengajarkan salah satu teman kelas pada pagi hari, tapi hanya selama liburan dan musim panas, dan kapanpun ketika saya tidak ada jadwal sekolah. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut sebuah pekerjaan karena melakukannya tidak begitu sulit. Hoseok hyung lumayan pintar dan ibunya adalah pembuat kue paling enak. Saya pernah memberikannya pada anak-anak panti, jadi-" Jungkook berhenti seketika, seakan-akan ia telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan. Taehyung mengacuhkan hal itu, pura-pura tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Wah, kau adalah pekerja keras yang sangat mengagumkan." Taehyung tersenyum, mengerti apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk meningkatkan mood.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi." Muka remaja itu memerah dan Taehyung bisa mati jika melihat pemandangan itu, yang lebih muda menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Hyung-" Taehyung bergumam pelan, membuat si remaja mendongak heran. "Hyung saja tidak masalah. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Hyung'." Dia mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"O-Oh, terima kasih Hyung." Jungkook tersenyum lagi, jelas sekali wajahnya tersentuh oleh rasa lelah tapi _sialnya sangat indah._

"Jungkook-ah?"

Sebuah suara baru ikut bergabung dengan mereka saat itu, memecah keheningan yang dengan senang hati memeluk keduanya.

"Nyonya Bae." Jungkook berdiri tiba-tiba, seakan-akan sedang ditarik paksa dari keadaan linglungnya. Taehyung ikut berdiri, menemukan figur Nyonya Bae yang terlihat mengantuk dalam pakaian tidur putihnya, tertutupi oleh mantel musim dingin yang tebal.

"Apakah kami membangunkanmu, Nyonya?" Jungkook bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan kau membawa makanan itu bersamamu. Apakah kau sudah sadar dan memutuskan untuk menginap disini Jungkook-ah?" Wanita itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya sambil menuruni tangga, masuk ke dapur.

"Ya Tuhan, aku terlambat." Jungkook memeriksa jam, membawa kayu bakar dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Jungkook-ah, makanannya! Anak-anak pasti sedang menunggumu-" Nyonya Bae berteriak dari dapur sambil membawa dua kantong plastik besar, memberikannya pada Jungkook dan remaja itu menerima dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Nyonya Bae. Anak-anak berdoa untukmu setiap malam." Pemuda itu bergumam dengan malu-malu.

"Jungkook-ah, kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak yakin sepedamu bisa-" wanita itu berbisik, suaranya dipenuhi rasa peduli dan kelembutan.

Taehyung segera bangun, berjalan ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek dan merebut kayu-kayu bakar itu dari Jungkook sebelum dia protes,

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, tunggu. Ini sudah malam dan- tunggu-" Jungkook berlari mengejar Taehyung, mencoba merebut kayu bakar itu darinya.

"Hati-hati." Nyonya Bae bersorak pada mereka, menutup pintu dan kebahagiaan muncul di wajahnya. Taehyung menyadari itu.

Taehyung mengabaikan protesan-protesan Jungkook dan tetap berjalan ke arah mobil. Membuka bagasi dan meletakkan kayu bakar ke dalamnya.

"Letakkan kantong-kantong plastik itu di tempat duduk belakang." Taehyung memerintah sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, dia menggigil ketika rasa dingin mencekik lehernya.

Jungkook masuk beberapa detik kemudian, sedikit terengah ketika dia memutar kepalanya ke arah yang lebih tua. "Hyung, terima kasih tapi kau benar-benar tidak perlu melakukannya-"

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat diluar sana? Cuacanya dingin sekali, ditambah lagi kau harus membawa barang-barang sebanyak ini menggunakan sepeda." Alasan Taehyung masuk akal, membuat Jungkook menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya, _kok_. Aku sudah terbiasa." Jungkook bergumam tapi Taehyung hanya mendengarkan.

Dia tetap diam dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

.

Perjalanan itu singkat, terlalu singkat untuk Taehyung. Lima belas menit tidak cukup baginya untuk mendengarkan suara pilek Jungkook yang terdengar sesekali dan suara lembut pemuda itu ketika menunjukkan jalan.

Jungkook terlihat mengantuk, bisa diketahui dari cara mata besarnya itu menajam ketika dia mengedipkan mata berulang kali untuk mengusir rasa kantuk itu. Taehyung tau.

"Tolong berhenti disini. Terima kasih-" pinta Jungkook ketika mereka sampai di tujuan. Sedikit jauh dari jalan utama. Taehyung mematuhi dengan cepat, mencuri kesempatan dan menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat gugup karena alasan yang tidak diketahui, menghindari tatapan itu. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Apa kau selalu mengendarai sepeda? Sejauh ini-" tanyanya, dalam hatinya merasa tertekan ketika memikirkan Jungkook.

"Iya, aku tidak sanggup membelinya. Karena itu Nyonya Bae mengatakan kalau aku bisa menggunakan sepeda yang ada di basement rumahnya. Memang sudah usang tapi lebih cepat daripada berjalan. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh-"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku bisa mengantarmu selama aku disini, paling tidak sampai cuaca dingin ini sedikit berkurang."

"Jangan." Jawaban Jungkook kilat dan cepat. "Tidak, terima kasih Hyung. Kau sudah membantu banyak, aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu."

Jungkook berbalik dan menyambar dua kantong plastik dari tempat duduk belakang.

"Aku-"

"JUNGKOOK? APA ITU KAU? KEMANA SAJA KAU, ANAK SIALAN TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi dengan keras ketika teriakan kencang menganggu kehangatan itu dengan brutal.

"Bisakah kau membukakan bagasinya?" Jungkook bergumam dengan cepat sambil turun dari mobil.

"JUNGKOOK? ANAK BRENGSEK!"

Taehyung bergidik ketika wanita itu berteriak, membuka bagasi dan keluar dari mobil.

"Jungkook, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Tolong pergi. Selamat malam, Hyung."

Jungkook segera meninggalkannya, mulai berlari ke suatu tempat dan Taehyung memperhatikan figur itu sampai menghilang ke dalam sebuah tempat yang telihat hampir roboh, dihiasi plang buruk yang menjulang diatas pintu, terpasang asal-asalan.

" _Panti Asuhan Anak Laki-laki Ke Tujuh_dibawah manajemen LLP"_

Taehyung menghirup napas dalam ketika dia memperhatikan bangunan bobrok itu, musim dingin terasa jauh _lebih nyata_ disini.

Salju masih ada, menyinggung luka yang terbentuk di hati sang ayah muda.

 _Kepingan-kepingan salju berbisik malam itu, memberitahu hal-hal yang dibutuhkannya untuk penyembuhan._

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
